


Compulsion

by Salazar101



Series: Need [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Modern AU, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair tries to force Malik's hand to get him to play a little rougher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Published May 24 2012

Despite Altair’s protests Malik had moved at his own pace when introducing Altair into the world of BDSM. He’d tried pouting and yelling, begging and pushing, to try and get his way… but none of it seemed to have any effect on Malik. He would just smirk and give Altair and small slap on the cheek, insisting if they moved faster he would get scared away.  
  
Altair thought it was just Malik stringing him on, enjoying torturing him. Actually, that was very likely. No longer with Maria, though they remind slightly awkward friends (was there any other way to remain friends with someone you liked but dumped for your best friend?), Altair was free to dive head first into his kinks without fear of Malik thinking he was a freak. Once in awhile Malik even brought home catalogs of “toys” that looked like they belonged quite comfortably in a medieval dungeon. Once Altair had come in his pants just by listening to Malik whisper in his ear what each thing did… and describing in detail what they would do to Altair.  
  
Sometimes they would order something. Most of the time the magazines just got tossed aside because Malik’s bag of fun tricks was already pretty large; and Altair could hardly concentrate on toys when Malik’s teeth were sinking into his shoulder, hard cock pressing against his thigh. They could be pretty easily distracted by the smallest things.  
  
After one of their sessions Altair slipped away from a sleeping Malik, limping his way into the living room where one of the crinkled catalogs lay innocently on the floor. Usually these got thrown away… but this time Altair was NOT going to let one order slip him by… he’d ALWAYS wanted to try one of these things. Silently he filled out the order form and slipped it into an envelope before pushing it into his bag to mail tomorrow. It would be a surprise for Malik… and himself. Altair smiled deviously as he tip-toed back into their room, gently snuggling back up to Malik without waking him. This was going to be worth the wait, and Malik wasn’t going to tell him no.  
  
The package arrived two weeks later while Altair was doing work from home on his laptop and Malik was in the kitchen cooking. When the doorbell rang Altair thought nothing of it, typing away brainlessly while Malik answered the door and pulled in a box, “Altair, what the fuck is this? Did you order something…”  
  
Altair jumped as Malik slammed the box down on the couch beside him, just barely catching his computer before it slid off his lap, “Ah! Uh, maybe?”  
  
Oooo Malik’s glare shot a shiver of lust down his spine, “Well what is it?”  
  
“Why don’t you open it?” prodded Altair with a smirk, shutting his laptop and setting it aside before it could get broken.  
  
Malik glared even harder, pulling a pocket knife from his well-worn jeans and flipping it open to slice right through the packing tape in one smooth motion. Altair could feel his heart beating in his throat and swallowed hard as Malik opened the box and stared wordlessly down into it. The silence stretched. And stretched. And stretched. Altair was about to say something when Malik spoke up, voice icy, “Altair… why did you buy this without my permission?”  
  
“I want you to use it on me,” said Altair quickly, voice smokey with lust as he slid off the couch to kneel at Malik’s feet, “Tie it so tight that I cry and then tie it tighter… oh fuck Malik I want it so hard that I can’t walk tomorrow.”  
  
“Silence!” Altair was backhanded with a slap, crashing sideways on the carpet with a weak gasp. Only Malik could get him like this, so aroused he could barely breathe, heart beating almost painfully in his chest. He pushed himself up to his knees and stared up at Malik, panting and holding his hands over his mouth to try and keep from making too much noise.  
  
“Who is your master, Altair?” whispered Malik, stepping close and grabbing Altair by the hair to wrench his head back.  
  
“Y-You,” Altair gasped, neck aching from the forced position.  
  
“At what point does a slut ever disobey their master?” Malik was talking a in a deep hiss, the one that could get Altair off without being touched. When he didn’t answer immediately Malik’s grip in his hair tightened and he moaned as he was wrenched around a bit harder, “Answer me, whore!”  
  
“N-N…Never!” forced out Altair, hands moving to grasp at Malik’s pants, “I-I’m s-sorry Master I just…”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Altair felt a foot kick him in the chest and wheezed as he was shoved onto his back and then pinned there by Malik’s foot, which was putting enough weight that he felt his ribs creak. Malik always knew exactly how hard to push to make it hurt… but not make it damage. Altair’s head was swimming with lust as he grabbed at Malik’s ankle, not trying to move him anywhere just… needing an anchor, “However since you went ahead and bought it…” Altair whimpered and writhed under Malik’s foot, “I think it’s only fair we put it to good use… get on your knees and put your arms behind your back!”  
  
Altair scrambled to obey the minute Malik’s foot removed itself from his chest. Altair stripped off his t-shirt and placed his arms behind his back, wrists down by the brim of his pants. He was already so hard that he was leaking precum inside his jeans, tan face flushed with a wild lust. Malik slapped him again and Altair groaned, hands shaking slightly. Altair watched him with no small hunger as Malik reached into the box, slowly pulling out the leather arm binds. They would lace all the way up Altair’s shoulders from his wrists, a pair of belts crossing over his chest to hold them up tight. Just seeing them was making it hard to breathe.  
  
As Malik shook out the arm bind another item clinked to the floor. Malik paused and glanced down at it, a dark brow raising, “What’s this…?” he set aside the leather arm binder and bent down to pick up the second item… a intricately braided leather collar, a little silver pendant on it. Malik held it loosely between his fingers and turned to Altair, “Altair…?”  
  
“I…” Altair swallowed and licked his lips, “I want to wear it… let everyone know… I belong to you…” his voice was disjointed, broken with short sharp pants for breath.  
  
Malik’s face was impassive, his thumb rubbing over the braided leather slowly, “So you want to wear this… all the time? Like my dog…”  
  
“Please, Master,” Altair’s voice was hoarse, eyes moving to the carpet. Maybe he’d made a mistake… maybe Malik wasn’t as into this as he was. Altair was about to stutter out an apology when he felt the leather collar sliding over his throat, Malik’s fingers easily clasping the back.  
  
“You are mine,” Malik’s lips were brushing against the shell of Altair’s ear, his stubble rubbing against his temple, “And now the whole world will know…” Altair leaned into the hand that stroked the side of his face, feeling his breath catch in his throat, “This still doesn’t make up for your… disobedience… you bad dog.”  
  
Malik suddenly pulled back and pressed a rough foot against Altair’s crotch, making him cry out in pain, hands moving from behind his back to grab at Malik’s calf. Malik ground a little harder and then pulled back, spitting down on Altair’s face, “I said put your arms behind your back!” Feeling Malik’s spit slide down his cheek Altair quickly put his arms back in position. Malik disappeared from his view, snatching up the bind and moving behind Altair. His touch was rough as he slid on the buckles and then started to lace up the leather, forcing Altair’s arms closer and making him whimper.  
  
“Oh g-god M-Malik…” Altair was cut off as Malik’s hand pinched harshly against his jaw.  
  
“Silence!”  
  
Altair went silent but for his heavy breathing as Malik went back to lacing. The pull of the bind around his arms was just as sweet as Altair had thought it would be, making him shiver with lust as Malik finally tied the laces and stood up. He was silent for a bit before Altair felt a single finger running down the back of his neck, Malik must be admiring his handiwork. Altair wanted to say something, but Malik had told him to be silent… but god did he want to beg for more. Malik’s finger crooked in the back of his new collar and tugged harshly, causing Altair to wheeze and fall back against Malik’s legs in his attempt to avoid a strangling.  
  
“Stay here, I need to get my things,” Malik’s teeth closed down on the shell of his ear and Altair couldn’t stop a shaky breath escaping from between his lips. Malik’s legs moved and Altair’s whole body flexed forward as he tried to keep from falling back onto his tied arms. Now he was just left alone in the silence of the living room, their antique cook-coo clock ticking on the wall. Altair squirmed slightly, needing friction on his trapped cock. He thrust his hips once and then stilled, knowing that if Malik caught him he would be severely punished.  
  
Malik came back into the room, though Altair could only hear him, not see him… and thus he couldn’t see whatever Malik had decided to bring back. “You’ve been such a bad boy lately,” Altair heard the shifting of leather and groaned as a strip was slid over his mouth, clasping at the back of his head, “There… now you won’t keep saying stupid things.”  
  
Altair tried to move his jaw but the leather was too tight, he let out a muffled groan as Malik finally walked around front, shoving a black riding crop under his chin to force his head up, “You’re so goddamn stupid, Altair,” murmured Malik, letting the crop brush softly along Altair’s cheek, “You think you can get away with anything… perhaps I spoil you too much…”  
  
Malik’s voice was deep, dark, and his words were going straight to the heat pooling in Altair’s lower belly. He loved it when Malik talked to him like this… he yelped as best he could through the leather as Malik’s crop slapped down over one of his thighs, making him jump. Then again. Altair strained against the leather wrapped around his arms, back arching as the crop smacked across his taut belly and then over his chest; leaving bright red marks wherever it hit.  
  
“Mmm… Mmphh!” Altair felt tears spring into the corners of his eyes as the crop slapped over his other thigh and then back over his belly. His whole body was shaking now, muscles twitching under his skin. Malik let the crop smooth back over Altair’s cheek, collecting some tears so he could bring the leather up and lick over it. Altair watched him with wide eyes, cock drooling precum into his pants and darkening the front of his jeans. Malik was a master at bringing him to the very edge and leaving him teetering there, usually without even needing to use cock rings or the like. He just knew how to blend pain and pleasure so Altair was kept on the edge, feeling like any moment he was about to lose his mind.  
  
“You know…” Malik was running the end over the crop idly along his bottom lip, eyes squarely on Altair, “You do look good with your arms tied back like that…” the crop came down to slide sensually along the leather belts that crossed over Atair’s skin, “Maybe I’ll keep you like this… unable to do anything but service me, gagged when I don’t want you speaking… would you like that, Altair?”  
  
Altair whimpered and nodded quickly, eyes squeezing shut as the crop was back under his chin. The muscles in his lower belly were twitching, his arousal almost painful. He opened his eyes, giving Malik a pleading look. Please… please… let him come… the crop slapped across one cheek, and then the other and Altair cried out around the leather stretched over his mouth, crashing sideways into the couch with the last slap and going limp against it.  
  
“Don’t give me that look!” snarled Malik, grabbing Altair by the hair and wrenching him back onto his knees, “You doe-eyed whore, that look just makes me want to get my come in your eyes! I’ll bet you’d like that though, wouldn’t you?” Malik got down onto one knee so he could hiss right next to Altair’s face, their noses brushing, “You want me to pull my cock out and rub one out right on your face, you’d keep your eyes open for it…. ”  
  
Altair’s eyes rolled back and his whole body went stiff as Malik’s insults, and the feeling of a hand clenching painfully tight in his hair, sent him right over the edge. He ejaculated in his jeans, feeling his come splash out and smear messily over flesh and cloth. The orgasms he got when Malik didn’t touch him were always so intense they were almost painful, muscles twitching as rope after rope of come bubbled forth from the head of his cock. Malik just watched him through the whole thing, a cruel smirk splitting his handsome face. When it was over Altair went limp, head falling forward to rest against Malik’s chest, “Nnnnnn…” he let out a weak groan, still shivering from the power of his orgasm.  
  
They were far from done though.  
  
“Did I say you could come?” murmured Malik, hand pulling at Altair’s hair harshly.  
  
Altair shook his head, brow furrowing as Malik tugged his head back so their eyes met.  
  
“Then why did you?” Malik leaned in close, teeth scraping every so slowly along Altair’s jaw, “You are a terrible pet,” his hot breath wafted over Altair’s ear as he spoke, “I have half a mind to take you to the pound… I’ll bet you’d behave better for me after getting gang-fucked. Dripping with spunk as complete strangers stick cocks in every slutty orifice on your body…”  
  
Altair was shaking again, and despite just coming he could still feel the arousal burning hot in his belly. Without warning Malik surged to his feet and gave Altair a ferocious backhand, he was only barely able to keep himself from falling over. The leather strip over his mouth was almost suffocating as he tried to pant through it, nostrils flaring as he attempted to get as much air into his lungs as possible. Malik’s fingers were at the back of his neck, unclasping the leather and tossing it aside. Altair could barely get in a single gasping breath before Malik’s fingers were in his mouth, rubbing over his tongue and drawing out a long low groan from him. Altair closed his lips around Malik’s fingers and sucked, head bobbing as he treated them like a big juicy cock.  
  
“Mmmm,” Altair hummed and groaned wantonly, feeling Malik’s fingers wriggle deeper into his mouth, making him gag and cough as the tips brushed down the back of his throat.  
  
Malik pulled his hand free, wiping the spit dripping from his fingers over Altair’s cheek with a smirk on his face, “Open wide, whore.”  
  
Altair obediently opened his mouth, tongue stuck out as his eyes stared up at Malik’s face. He didn’t need to look down, he could hear the sound of Malik’s belt slowly getting undone, the clasp clinking subtly and the leather sliding almost sensually through the denim belt loops on his jeans. Altair felt his tongue growing a little dry, breath coming in short pants and hands clenching and unclenching in anticipation. The belt was dropped to the floor at Malik’s feet and Altair finally glanced down to watch his lover’s dexterous fingers pop open the button on his jeans and then slowly slide down the zipper. The muscles in Altair’s shoulders strained as he tugged against the leather wrapped around his arms, wanting his fingers wrapped around the thick hard cock that sprang from Malik’s unzipped jeans. Altair licked his lips with his dry tongue, eager to lean forward and bury his nose into the coarse black pubic hair, to lick up the happy trail that lead there… to take the bulbous head of Malik’s cock into his mouth and suck it until it released down his throat.  
  
However no matter how much he wanted that, Altair didn’t move an inch, eyes staying locked on Malik’s cock, his fingers curling behind his back. Malik brought down a hand and started to stroke himself slowly, just teasing Altair as he pulled his foreskin forward with one hard squeeze, clear precum dribbling out and dropping onto Altair’s thigh. Altair was salivating at the thought of licking Malik’s cock before another drop fell and was wasted. This was torture, real fucking torture! He couldn’t hold back a whimper as Malik’s other hand came down to cup and roll his own balls while he rubbed over his cock, groaning shamelessly above Altair and occasionally thrusting into his own hand.  
  
Altair whimpered and groaned, instantly repaid with a slap to his cheek that left a slimy streak of precum behind, “Shhh,” whispered Malik, the softness of his voice just highlighting the stinging of Altair’s cheek. He choked back another small whine as Malik’s hand got back to stroking his cock. Altair’s whole mouth was going dry, his jaw aching from holding it open… but he didn’t dare close it, and he held out some hope that Malik was going to fill his empty mouth with that big juicy cock, fuck his face and snarl down insults at him until he came.  
  
The smell of Malik, the sounds of his slick flesh stroked so slowly and methodically, was driving Altair crazy. He wanted to touch, he wanted to lick and suck and swallow. The air was thick with the smell of sex and sweat, a heady musk that Altair could almost taste on his tongue. He glanced up pleadingly at Malik, silently begging for something to wet his mouth.  
  
“Your tongue looks a little dry,” Malik purred, hands finally moving from his aroused flesh to brush one slippery, salty finger over Altair’s tongue, “Let me fix that…” Altair just barely held back a pained grunt as his chin was grabbed sharply, head tilted back as Malik spat right into his open mouth and then shoved his jaw shut, forcing Altair to swallow. “I know you were hoping for come,” Malik’s grip on Altair’s chin was bruising, “But I got to save every drop for your ass…. what do you have to say to that?”  
  
Finally given permission to speak he whispered desperately through Malik’s pinching fingers, “P-Please…”  
  
Malik gave him one slow smoldering smile that had Altair’s heart speeding up in his chest and his breath stuttering before he was grabbed by the hair and roughly pulled up. Altair yelped as his head was wrenched around, forcing him to stumble on numb legs until his tied arms were pressed painfully against Malik’s chest. He could feel Malik’s cock pressed against his ass, “Stroke it,” hissed Malik. Altair swallowed and quickly obeyed, fingers clumsily wrapping around Malik’s slippery prick and rubbing as best he could.  
  
While he stroked and fondled Malik, the other man’s hands were roaming over his chest, fingers grabbing his nipples and twisting roughly before sliding down Altair’s flat belly. When Malik’s hands passed over the red marks left by the crop Altair’s couldn’t help but squirm a little, fingers tightening on the cock in his hands. The clever fingers working over his skin made it to his jeans, Malik releasing a hot breath against the back of Altair’s neck as he quickly popped open the button and then slid down the zipper.  
  
“Such a fucking mess,” murmured Malik against the back of Altair’s ear as he took out his cock, covered in cooling come. Malik rubbed over him and Altair couldn’t stop a groan from leaving his throat, head falling back against Malik’s shoulder as he tried to keep up a steady rhythm with his own hands, Malik’s flesh hot and heavy in his grip. His whole body ached from the leather laced tight around his arms, and he knew he was going to be sore and stiff for a week. It was so worth it though, every ache and pain, every lingering bruise, he cherished them all.  
  
With a quick jerk Malik pushed his jeans down his thighs and Altair wriggled until they dropped to his feet where he quickly stepped out of them and kicked them away. Malik’s hand came away from his half-hard cock to brush against Altair’s swollen lips, “Lick them clean,” ordered Malik, not waiting for an answer before shoving them straight into Altair’s mouth.  
  
“Mmphh!” Altair licked over each digit quickly, tasting his own come as Malik rubbed his fingers over his tongue.  
  
“Is the whore ready to get fucked?” Altair choked as the fingers were shoved further into his mouth, spit sliding down his chin as Malik more or less fucked Altair’s mouth with his fingers. He couldn’t even nod because Malik’s other hand was wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers digging up into his jaw, “You don’t even have to answer… now get on the floor!”  
  
Altair managed to get in one sharp breath before he was thrown to the floor, shoulders screaming with pain as all his weight was pressed down on them. He tried to look over his shoulder but the leather harness was in the way, and it hurt too much to crane his head back. Altair rest his forehead against the carpet, cock growing harder as the anticipation of what was to finally come tingled at the base of his spine. He may not have been able to see Malik, but he could hear him. Hear him shuffling over the carpet, and the sound of a cap getting popped. Something cold and slippery trickled down the crack of his ass to drip down the back of his balls. Altair’s subsequent groan was muffled against the carpet.  
  
Malik’s fingers rubbed over his hole and then pushed in. Altair spread his knees and pushed back wantonly, blushing as Malik laughed and then slapped him on the ass, “You want a cock in here, don’t you?”  
  
“Y-yes,” breathed Altair, pushing insistently back as Malik shoved in a second finger, the stretch burning just the way Altair liked. He got another hard slap on the ass and then Malik’s fingers pulled free. Altair wished more than anything he could watch Malik, he loved being able to see Malik’s face when he got fucked… he heard the wet sounds of lube getting rubbed over flesh and then something big and hard was pressing against his asshole.  
  
“No matter how many times I fuck you,” said Malik, voice slightly strained, “You always seem so tight…”  
  
Altair couldn’t have replied if he’d wanted to, because all breath was pushed from his body as Malik suddenly thrust balls deep into his ass. It hurt but all he could do was wheeze against the fibers of the carpet, cock dripping and drooling between his legs as the pain shot up his spine and made him light-headed with lust. Malik wasted no time in starting an unforgiving pace, hips slapping so hard against Altair’s ass he knew it was going to be sore tomorrow. He felt Malik’s fingers curl in the laces of his leather bind and pull for leverage.  
  
“OH FUUCK!” Altair pressed his forehead against the carpet, almost sobbing as his aching abused arms were wrenched back. Malik was playing him like an instrument, giving him pain and then pleasure right after by rubbing against his prostate with well aimed thrusts into his greedy asshole. This was everything Altair wanted, the pain, the domination… all mixing together into the ultimate pleasure.  
  
Altair let out a grunt as Malik shoved in as deep as he could and then rolled his hips, one hand grabbing at Altair’s waist while the other gave his arms another tug, “I’m going to fill you up.”  
  
“Please,” whimpered Altair, “Please Malik… I need it…”  
  
“I know you do, baby,” Malik’s tone was mocking, Altair writhed as Malik’s hand moved from his waist to dig his nails in right above the base of hard cock. That had Altair arching up like a cat to get away from Malik’s nails, which had his cock rubbing right up against his prostate in a new and interesting way. Altair yelled as Malik pressed harder, hips starting to move again, fucking him against the carpet so hard he was positive his shoulders and face were going to have carpet burn.  
  
Malik’s nails scratched up his belly and Altair’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he lost it for a second time. His cock jerked and twitched as he shot come out all over the carpet, ass squeezing around Malik’s dick with every new pulse of come. Malik leaned heavily over his back, both hands resting on the floor beside Altair’s head as he started to plow into him, hot breath landing heavily on the back of Altair’s neck.  
  
With one last thrust Malik pushed in deep and held himself there, leaning down to sink his teeth into the back of Altair’s neck as he came. Altair shuddered as he felt Malik’s come fill him up and then leak out around his lover’s cock and down his spread thighs. He felt like he was going to collapse any second… Malik finally relaxed behind him, teeth leaving his skin to be replaced by a soothing tongue. The minute Malik pulled out of him Altair fell onto his side, golden eyes shutting with exhaustion.  
  
“Hmmm… I think I liked your little purchases,” murmured Malik, his voice sounding like it was coming through a thick fog. Altair felt the leather binds around his arms loosening and realized Malik was unlacing it. Once it was off he felt like he couldn’t even move his arms anymore. Malik’s lips pressed against his jaw softly and gentle hands rolled him into his belly and placed his arms at his side, clever fingers massaging his aching shoulders, “My Altair…” Altair let a small tired smile curl his lips as Malik leaned down to lick over the leather of his new collar.  
  
Strong arms lifted him up and Altair opened his eyes as he turned his head to rest it against Malik’s shoulder, “I love you,” he whispered against Malik’s neck.  
  
Malik set him down on the bed and lay out next to him, hand still rubbing and stroking over Altair’s tingling, sore arms, “Get some rest, your dumbass is going to be sore for awhile.” Altair fell asleep with Malik rubbing over his muscles and getting the feeling back in his fingers. That was answer enough for him.


End file.
